True Connections prt1
by ks
Summary: It has to do with the 'original' Cliffhangers. please review


Subj:Connections. prt 1 Date:00-07-30 18:32:27 EDT From:ZRBz99 To:ZRBz99, ShelbyMerrick ( Some of this is written in story form,and some in script form. Please forgive me for all the misspelled words. Please review,just not to harshly. This is my first fanfic. ) *This takes place a week after the morp. Kat has graduated,but is planning to come back after the end of the summer. Scott is there to stay,for now. And Daisy is still deciding between David and Ezra. ) **Be excepted for who you are,not for who you want to be.** -- unknown ( Settings: Early morning,down by the docks. Everyone is still sleeping or getting ready in the dorms exceot Scott and Shelby.) **kissing** eventually scott pulls away. Shelby could tell something had been bothering him eversince he'd gotten back the night of the morp. She hadn't pushed the matter though. She just wanted a week for things to go right. She knew Scott would open up to her when he was ready,and he was obviously ready. Scott: Shel,I need to tell you what happened between my dad and me. I know that you can tell somethings been wrong. Thanks for being patient and all,but I need to talk to ya now. " Go ahead Scott,you know you can always talk to me".she said,hoping it wasn't to serious. Scott: Well Shel, you know why I came back. It's cuz my eyes were opened to the truth,that I love you. **He paused a moment to see if she would say it back. She still hadn't told him the she loved him**. Shelby nods her head understandingly. "Well Shel,they weren't opened in the freindliest of ways. My dad doesn't beleive. He thinks it's my fault,he thinks everythings my fault always". **He's getting loud now,and his temper it sorta getting outta control**. Shelby: Calm down Scott. He just needs time. Like you needed time to see the truth about me. Give him time. He'll come to his senses sooner or later,until then all we need is each other. **They hug,end of scene** (At breakfast that morning,all the Cliffhangers are sitting at a table together when Peter comes in.) Peter: Goooooooood Morning guys. Daisy: Well-- Well,aren't we in a good mood...again. Peter: What? Can't a guy go around for a week without feeling bad. Ezra: Sure,espcially if he's,I don't know,lets say engaged maybe. (Sophie and Peter still hadn't told the group,although they could guess.) **Sophie coming up behind Peter says: What,us? David: Yeah,yall. Daisy: (sarcasticly) You can't hide if forever. The secret will be revealed sooner or later. Jewels: To think,we're supposed to tell you guys everything about our life,and you can't even tell us something as simple as being in love. **At this Scott and Shelby stare at each other,then the whole group stares at Jewels who was actually being sarcastic.** Jewels: What? Daisy: (dryly) Nothing,you're just usually getting on our case for being sarcastic,and look at you. Jewels: Just getting in the mood of the moment. Auggy: It's cool Jewels. **Kissing her on the cheek,she blushes** Shelby: So Peter,why did you come here? I know it's not just to show us you're in an unusually good mood. **she says jokingly* Peter: Aren't we the smart one. You're right though Shel, I came to let you guys no since it IS summer,you can have parents visit if you want. If you do,stick around. Breakfast is over,so if you DON'T want parents to visit,go get along with your business. Shelby looks at Scott and gives her a quick kiss and says he'll catch up with her later. She doesn't know why he's sticking around,but runs off to catch up with Daisy who is leaving. Peter: So,Auggy,Ezra,Jewels,and Scott. YOu guys want to see your parent. **He thinks this is weird because Ezra all but hates is parents,Jewels can't stand her stepmother,and Scott. Well Scott just came back from seeing his dad. Ezra: Peter,I know what you're thinking,and I don't want my parents coming. I just stuck around because I wanted to get you out of that overly happy mood. YOu were starting to act like Jewels,and I wanted to snap you out of it. No offense Jewels. **He gets up and leaves the room** Jewels: None taking Ezra. Peter: **Still laughing from what Ezra said** What about you Jewels? Jewels: I just stayed because Auggy asked me to. **she says smiling** Peter: Ok,you want your parents to visit Auggy. Auggy: Yeah,I think it's be cool. I told Pa-Pa last time he was down that I'd invite him back up for summer. He said he could come for a day or two. Peter: Ok,we can make arrangements later. Go on now. ** Jewels and Auggy leave** Peter: And what about you Scott. You want to see your dad? Scott: Heck no,I was wondering. ** He heistates for a second** I was wondering if I could se my mom. Let her know what's going on now that Elaine's gone and everything. Peter: **lets out a sigh of releif** Sure Scott,I think she'd love that. Scott gets up smiling. He leaves the room and goes to find Shelby. **Daisy is sitting on the picninc table with Shelby when Ezra comes up** *Shelby,sensing Ezra has something private to say , gets up to go find Scott* Daisy: Hey Ezra. So,you're parents are coming? Ezra: Huh? Oh no,I just stayed in there to give Peter a shock. **Daisy looks at him for the first time,she's smiling** Ezra: I've been talking to Shelby about this,beleive or not she actually talked to me,and I thought I'd give this another go. Daisy I want us to be more than just freinds. **She tries to interrupt but he holds up his hand** Let me finish Dais, I've thought long and hard. I know what I'm doing here. I love being your freind Daisy. You're the best,but that's why I want to take the next step. I want a reletionship. Now,I've got nothing to loose here,so what do ya say? **Ezra stares at her** * Daisy had never seen him like this.He was showing power. He was taking control of his emtions. Man,she thought. He really does care for me.* Daisy: Ok Ezra looks up surprised. EZ: What'd you say? Daisy: Ok,I said ok. EZ: Ok what? Daisy: YES! EZ: I just wanted to here you say yes. *he says smiling* **Daisy laughs,she walks off with her arm on Ezra's shoulder** *This whole time David has been watching. He is now watching them walk off together. SICK,he thinks to himself. I'll get her back,you just wait and see EZ,I'll get her back. With this,he leaves and heads for the boys dorm.** **Scott and Shelby at the docks again** Shelby: So,what's you talk to Peter about. Scott: My mom's coming to visit Shelby: WHAT? Elaine? Scott: No,heck no. My REAL mother. Her names Susan. I've told her about you. I want you to meet her Shel. She'll be here in two or three days. She just gonna stay the day. Shelby: You want ME to meet her Scott? What if she doesn't like me. I'm not exactly Princess you know. Scott: You're my Princess Shel. She'll like you Shel. If she doesn't just forget about it. It doesn't matter. I like you. I love you. **Shelby still hasn't told Scott that she loves him...** *Shelby notices Scott staring at her* Shelby: WHAT? *She says smiling* Scott: You're beautiful Shelby. Everytime I look at you,you just amaze me. Shelby: Scott,d-do you KNOW you love me for me? Do you? Scott: Shelby,you know I do. I understand you're past. I love you anyway Shelby. I do Shelby. Why? *Scott was hoping she was about to tell him the same* Shelby: Scott,I know you do. I just need reminding every once in a while. Scott,I-I Love you Scott. I love you. *At this she begins to cry* Scott: *Lifts her face where he can look into her eyes* I know how you're feeling Shelby. You never thought anyone could love you after what you did,I know. I do though Shelby,I do love you. I do want you to meet my mom. Remember Shel. We can do this together. Shelby: How do you know? Scott: I felt the same after Elaine. We have each other now . **kissing** **back at the girls dorm** *Shelby walks in,Jewels and Daisy are talking* Daisy: *looking up to see shelby has been crying* Are those tears of joy or tears of pain? Jewels: Did he finally come to his senses and dump you Shel. *she asks jokingly* *Shelby just sighs and pops down onto her bed* Daisy,still worried about Shelby says: Well,now that we're all here,I guess I should tell everyone ,MY good news. Shelby sits up: What is it,finally find out you ARE adopted by aliens. Daisy: Yes,and I'm now dating an alien as well in Ezra. Jewels: **squeels* I can't beleive it. I'm so HAPPY for you Daisy! Daisy: I also ow y ou a thank you shelby for talking to him. He says you really helped him out. *Shelby just shrugs and smirks* Jewels: Shelby actually gave somene GOOD , HELPFUL, NICE advice. Shelby: Blows you're mind doesn't it queeny !! * Jewels goes into the bathroom and Daisy walks over to Shelby* Daisy: I didn't want to spoil you're fun messing with quenny and all,but I KNOW those are tears of joy. What happened. Shelby: I finally told Scott. Daisy: Told Scott what. *she knew,she just wnated to hear it for herself* Shelby: I told him how I feel. I tols him I love him. The feeling mutual. He gets it Daisy. Finally,someone understands and they still love me for me. Daisy: Well,isn't this day just geting better and better! Shelby: Yeah,I'm glad about you and EZ. It's meant to be Daisy. YOu'll see. Just don't be to hard on him. He actually cares. *She says smiling* ** to be continued...** 


End file.
